Dasha Vestibule (mission)
Objectives Margrid the Sly must be in your party to enter this mission. If your character chose to follow Master of Whispers (after the primary quest Mysterious Message) and has not yet gained Margrid, you can still enter this mission (after completing the primary quest Calling the Order) by partying with another player who can bring her. It is not necessary to complete the Dzagonur Bastion mission, but it must be available. *The entrance to Dasha Vestibule is hidden and can be difficult to find without following Margrid's side of the story. See Getting There below for instructions on how to find it. Gain access to the vault's inner sanctum and rescue the two princes. * Complete the trial in each chamber to open the way into the inner sanctum. X of 3 trials complete. * Goren must survive. * ADDED Defeat the Eternal Guardians to complete the Trial of Eternity. * ADDED Answer the riddles posed by the Divine Djinn to pass the Trial of Divinity. * ADDED Solve the crystal puzzle to complete the Trial of Wisdom. * BONUS Help Margrid collect the Treasure of Ahdashim. * # of 3 treasures found. Rewards Walkthrough Primary Goren will meet you at the start of the mission. Talk to him and he will join your party as an ally. Beyond him is the Entry Hall, which is populated by three groups consisting of one Ruby Djinn and two Sapphire Djinns. The former are quite dangerous, as they can spam Searing Flames, so they should be your highest priority to kill. Wait for the mobs in the initial room to pop up before advancing, so that you don't get hit by two groups at once. While it is not necessary to clear the first room, it can be useful to do so just to get the mobs out of your way. This mission has three "trials" that must be done in three different rooms. Each trial must be passed in order to proceed to the next area. The latter two rooms have traps consisting of jets of flame or ice that shoot from the walls. These will damage and/or slow your party, and can kill you very quickly if you stand in them. Pull any mobs near the jets away from them to fight. When passing by jets, it can be useful to wait until just after they stop firing, so that you know that they won't fire again for quite a while. Trial of Eternity The center chamber is filled with the Djinn and Roaring Ethers. In addition, there are six Eternal Guardians, each of which controls 1 of 3 special environmental effects. There are two of each of the following: :* Eternal Guardian of Suffering (causes Eternal Suffering, -1 and -2 health degeneration) :* Eternal Guardian of Lethargy (causes Eternal Lethargy, 10% and 20% slower movement) :* Eternal Guardian of Languor (causes Eternal Languor, 10% and 20% slower skill recharge) There is a lesser and a greater variant to each effect - the Guardians you first meet control the lesser effects, while the ones at the top of the stairs control the greater effects. Each Guardian that is slain will remove one of the effects. Note that Goren is not affected by these effects. As you enter, you will encounter the first set of Guardians at the base of two stairways on the right and left. Once you kill the enemies before you, you must choose a stairway to climb. The right side is the easier route, because at the top of the left staircase is the bonus chest, and nearing it will cause three more enemies to spawn. Taking the right staircase and circling around to the left side makes this area easier, though degeneration from the Guardians of Suffering will take a greater toll. Once all the guardians in this chamber are killed, this trial will be completed and the left-most door (from the entry hall) will open. While it is only necessary to kill the guardians, it can still be helpful to kill all the mobs in the room. Trial of Divinity The leftmost chamber is populated by mobs consisting of Djinn and Roaring Ethers. Kill or avoid these to reach a line of Divine Guardians. Each one will ask a riddle/question, where the answer is one of the Gods of Tyria. A wrong answer will spawn a mob of one Ruby and two Sapphire Djinn for the party to fight, while a correct answer will allow you to advance to the next questioner. Answer all the questions (or defeat the mobs spawned upon a wrong answer) to complete this trial and open the door to the final trial. The answers are mostly obvious if you have been reading at least some lore regarding the Gods. While the questions posed can vary, the order of the correct answers does not. The answers in order of the riddles posed is: # Balthazar # Dwayna # Grenth # Lyssa # Melandru # Abaddon Trial of Wisdom The rightmost chamber is populated by four Thunders of Ahdashim that must be defeated prior to taking the test, which is a math-oriented quiz. There are four obelisks arranged in a square, each labeled with a prime number (2, 3, 5, and 7). In front of them are six pedestals, each labeled with a product of two distinct primes (6, 10, 14, 15, 21, and 35). Two Crystal Keys lie on the ground, each of which must be placed on a pedestal. When you put a key in a pedestal, it will mark the two obelisks corresponding to its prime factors. To complete the test, use the keys to mark all four obelisks simultaneously. That is, put keys in 6-35, 10-21, or 14-15. If you get it wrong you will be confronted by more Thunders of Ahdashim. Central chamber Once all three trials are completed, you will gain access to the central chamber. This chamber is populated by three bosses:Kormab, Burning Heart, Hajok Earthguardian (Djinn), and Shakor Firespear. Although the three bosses patrol the same area, they are not grouped together. As the bosses are willing to chase a considerable distance once aggroed, it is possible to take them one at a time by careful pulling. You may have to wait a while for them to separate so that you can pull one by itself. Pull and immediately run to make Goren follow you, rather than giving him a chance to run to the boss, aggro more, and die. The most dangerous boss is Kormab, a fire elementalist who can spam Searing Flames. It is thus adviseable to have some defense against this. You can try to prevent it from being cast via skills like Broad Head Arrow, Distracting Shot, Power Block, or Signet of Humility, mitigate the damage with Ward Against Elements or Ward Against Harm, or clear the burning effect with skills such as Extinguish or Song of Purification. Regardless of your approach, it is useful to use flags to spread out your party. If you accidentally pull multiple bosses at a time, Kormab is a higher priority to kill than either of the others. Upon killing all three, the mission will end, and you will meet with the two Princes in the final cutscene. Bonus The bonus is easy and there is really no reason not to do it. Each of the initial three chambers contains a special Djinn and a special Chest: :* Trial of Eternity Chamber: Sapphire Guarded Chest of Ahdashim and the Ruby of Ahdashim (which drops a Ruby Key) :* Trial of Divinity Chamber: Diamond Guarded Chest of Ahdashim and the Diamond of Ahdashim (which drops a Diamond Key) :* Trial of Wisdom Chamber: Ruby Guarded Chest of Ahdashim and the Sapphire of Ahdashim (which drops a Sapphire Key) As you would expect, each key opens the corresponding chest, each containing a Treasure of Ahdashim. Simply collect all the keys, open all the chests, and pick up each treasure to complete the bonus objectives. The key that drops in the first chamber opens the chest in the third chamber, the key that drops in the second chamber opens the chest in the second chamber, and the key that drops in the third chamber opens the chest in the first chamber. However, no backtracking is required because you must return to the first chamber anyway to complete the mission. Note that a pop-up group (consisting of 1 Ruby and 2 Sapphire Djinns) will appear when you approach the chest, so don't do this while other mobs are in the area. Hard mode The main difference that hard mode makes is that it is more important to be careful to avoid pulling more than one group at a time. Separating the bosses at the end of the level is especially important. Creatures NPCs * 24 Divine Guardian * 20 Prince Bokka the Magnificent * 20 Prince Mehtu the Wise Allies * 18 Goren Monsters Elementals * 24 Roaring Ether * Djinn ** 24 Ruby Djinn ** 24 Sapphire Djinn ** 24 Ruby of Ahdashim ** 24 Sapphire of Ahdashim ** 24 Diamond of Ahdashim ** 24 Eternal Guardian of Suffering ** 24 Eternal Guardian of Lethargy ** 24 Eternal Guardian of Languor ** 28 Thunder of Ahdashim Bosses - elite skill captures * 28 Kormab, Burning Heart - Searing Flames * 28 Shakor Firespear - Angelic Bond * 28 Hajok Earthguardian - Zealous Vow Dialogues Inside the mission Goren: The princes are protected in the central chamber of the city. They are locked inside and I can't get to them. Margrid the Sly: The sealing incantations of Ahdashim only allow those of royal blood to enter freely. All others must face the sacred trials. Luckily, you brought someone along with the necessary knowledge, skill, and valor to gain entry...namely, me. Diamond Djinn: ''INTRUDERS! Ahdashim will be your crypt! Margrid the Sly: The vault's guardian spirits don't look happy to see us. This won't be easy. Margrid the Sly: Ah, the Eternal Guardians. I thought these were just a myth to scare off wannabe treasure hunters. Goren: This is bad. The city thinks we are enemies. Margrid the Sly: Get ready! We'll have to take out these guardians to get through. Margrid the Sly: Now that we've finished off those pushovers, there's only two more trials to face before the door to the Central Chamber opens. Goren: How do you know so much about this place, lady Margrid? Margrid the Sly: Just Margrid, please! I've done some...okay...a lot of research on this place. Every corsair dreams of plundering the Hidden City of Ahdashim! Goren: Okay, Just Margrid. Margrid the Sly: Sigh. I give up. Let's keep moving. The doors to the other chambers should be open now. Margrid the Sly: If I remember correctly, this is the Chamber of Divinity. Our knowledge of the gods will be tested here. Goren: I don't like tests. Margrid the Sly: Neither do I, but we'll just do our best. Okay, big guy? Those djinn over there look like they're waiting for us. Let's find out what we need to do next. If you answer a question correctly: Divine Guardian: Correct. Your knowledge pleases the gods. If you answer a question incorrectly: Divine Guardian: Your knowledge of the gods is lacking. You must pay for your mistake in blood. Should you survive, you may continue the trial. Margrid the Sly: Now that wasn't too bad, was it? Goren: My head hurts. Margrid the Sly: Toughen up, big man. It's nothing a little absinthe won't take care of. Margrid the Sly: On to the last trial we go. Let's get this over with. Goren: What are all these numbered thingies? Margrid the Sly: This must be the Trial of Wisdom. Not many have made it this far, so I don't know much. The numbers are supposed to be the key. Goren: Not math! I hate math. It makes my brain hurt more than god tests. Margrid the Sly: Hmmm. Interesting. It looks like those crystals will fit onto the pedestals. Goren: The door to the princes open now? Margrid the Sly: Should be. Let's hurry. The treasure...I mean, the princes...are waiting. Goren: I have a bad feeling about this.... Ending cutscene : Princes! Your people need you! Prince Bokka the Magnificent: Go away! We're safe here. : What good is security when your people are suffering? Margrid the Sly: And if we can get to you, can't Varesh do the same? Prince Mehtu the Wise: No, no. You're right. We should use the djinn to protect our people not ourselves. Prince Mehtu the Wise: We have been terrible fools. Prince Bokka the magnificent: Speak for yourself. Obviously I must find a secure location! Goren! Fetch my sedan chair! Goren: Fetch it yourself. I quit. Prince Bokka the Magnificent: Quit? I am your ruler. Your leader! Goren: A real leader earns the loyalty of his people. He doesn't bully them. Prince Bokka the Magnificent: Fine. I'll double your pay! Margrid the Sly: Forget it. There's more to life than just money. : What did you say? Margrid the Sly: Don't ever say that I said that. It would cost me my reputation. Margrid the Sly: What the-'' Margrid the Sly: ''What is that? : It means we are too late. Nightfall has come to Elona. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Kodash Bazaar. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Pledge of the Merchant Princes. Notes *Goren tends to follow whoever is actually moving, so it is useless to have him set to one person. All you can do to protect Goren is to just run through the ice and fire traps right after they stop so that he won't accrue any damage and heal him constantly while engaged in battle. *The ice traps 'cast' Ice Spikes at 50 cold damage roughly once per second while active. *The fire traps cause 50 damage and inflict Burning and Crippled (for 3 seconds) roughly twice per second. *Keys for bonus treasures will stay in your inventory if you leave the mission without using them, and you can use them in another try without killing those Djinns. *Only the Roaring Ethers will leave a corpse in this mission, so there are few corpses available. * The mission ends immediately when all three Djinn bosses are defeated. If you are planning to capture one of their skills make sure not to kill your Djinn boss last, or you will not get the chance to capture the skill. Fortunately it is not too difficult to pull the three bosses separately. *Princes Bokka and Mehtu are present in the area behind the Djinn bosses, but have no response when approached. *If you can sneak/run past a boss you can find a double Goren on the steps behind the 2 princes. He will stay the same as 'your' Goren and be added to the allies list but will not fight. Category:Nightfall missionsCategory:Vabbi